This invention relates to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material and a method for processing the same, particularly to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material excellent in stability of photographic performances even when subjected to low replenishing continuous processing.
Generally speaking, light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials are processed in respective steps of color developing, bleach-fixing (or bleaching and fixing), stabilizing. However, color developers have the problem that they are susceptible to oxidation with air or metals, and when color images are formed by use of oxidized developers, the photographic characteristics will change, whereby there has been the drawback that no inherent photographic characteristic can be obtained.
In recent years, for the purpose of causing no pollution, low replenishing processing has been desired. In such low replenishing, the problems for photographic characteristics as mentioned above are particularly great.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No 211750/1989 discloses a processing technique with a lowered replenished amount of color developer.
However, in the processing technique in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 211750/1989, when low replenishing continuous processing is performed, there has been involved the drawback that stability of photographic performances is inferior and color reproducibility is insufficient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material which is excellent in stability of photographic performances and sufficient in color reproducibility even when subjected to low replenishing continuous running processing.